ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2009/April
}|Summary| In this month, Gaga proposed filming his next single "Paparazzi". Throughout the day, attended various radio channels appearances, interviews and other performances. He had photo shoots in hotels, and also in France visited the museum tribute to Andy Warhol, previously, Gaga contacted David LaChapelle, who to start, he organized a surprise party after the performance on American Idol. }} April 1 American Idol Interview 4-1-09 American Idol Interview 001.jpg American Idol (Fox) :Main article: American Idol Gaga performed "Poker Face". She opened the performance with an acoustic version of the song and eventually moved into the regular version of the song. Violinist Daniel Bernard Roumain joined Gaga on stage. 4-1-09 American Idol 002.jpg American Idol.jpg 4-1-09 American Idol Backstage 001.jpg #Dress by Benjamin Cho #Shoes by Unknown Koi Restaurant Lady Gaga was spotted entering Koi Restaurant after her American Idol performance. 4-1-09 Koi Restaurant.jpg|1 4-1-09 Leaving Koi Restaurant 001.jpg|2 #Sunglasses by Versace David LaChapelle's surprise Gaga Birthday Bash David LaChapelle organized a suprise birthday bash to Lady Gaga. A picture of Jeremy Scott with Gaga was included in the Book of Gaga from this party. 4-1-09 David LaChapelle Lady Gaga Birth Day Bash 001.jpg 4-1-09 David LaChapelle Lady Gaga birth day Bash 002.jpg 4-1-09 David LaChapelle Lady Gaga birth day Bash 003.jpg 4-1-09 Jeremy Scott with Lady Gaga at Birthday Bash.jpg April 4 The Fame Ball: Hollywood Party of Club Skirts Dinah Shore Weekend : Main article: The Fame Ball, Palm Springs Convention Center Gaga performed for the Hollywood Party as part of the Club Skirts Dinah Shore Weekend in Palm Spring. There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. April 6 The Fame Ball: House of Blues : Main article: The Fame Ball, House of Blues There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. April 7 93-3 FLZ :Main article: WFLZ-FM Lady Gaga was interviewed by Katie, who asked her the four forbidden questions Gaga's record label specifically told them not to ask her. 4-7-09 93.3 FLZ Tampa 001.JPG The Fame Ball: The Ritz Ybor : Main article: The Fame Ball, The Ritz Ybor There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. Gaga was seen backstage after the concert. 4-7-09 Arriving at Ritz Ybor 001.jpg|1 4-7-09 Backstage Ritz Ybor 001.jpg Private Party 4-7-09 Private party 001.jpg 4-7-09 Private party 002.jpg 4-9-09 Centerstage backstage 002.png 4-9-09 Private party 004.jpg April 8 The Fame Ball: Revolution Live : Main article: The Fame Ball, Revolution Live There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. 09-04-09 Florida.jpg April 9 Q100 :Main article: WWWQ-FM Gaga was interviewed. 4-9-09 Q100 Atlanta and 95.5 The Beat.jpg 4-9-09 Q100 Atlanta 002.jpg 95.5 The Beat :Main article: WBTS-FM Gaga was seen arriving at the radio station. 4-9-09 95.5 Beat 001.jpg 4-9-09 95.5 Beat 002.jpg Unknown Interview Gaga was interviewed by a fan named Elizabeth some time before her concert that day. 4-9-09 Elizabeth Interview 001.JPG The Fame Ball: Centerstage :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Centerstage There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. Lady Gaga was also seen backstage. 4-9-09 Way to her concert 001.JPG 4-9-09 Centerstage Backstage 001.jpg Backstage 4-9-09 Backstage 001.jpg 4-9-09 Backstage 002.jpg April 11 The Fame Ball: The White Party : Main article: The Fame Ball, Palm Springs Convention Center There were no outfit changes between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one, but Gaga returned to her blonde bob with purple streaks for this concert. 3-12-09 Fame Ball House of Blues San Diego 001.jpg 4-11-09 Backstage 001.jpg 4-11-09 Backstage 002.jpg Música.com Gaga greeted website partners "musica.com". 4-11-09 Música.com 001.png April Launch My Line (Bravo) Lady Gaga came in, offered fashion advice to the contestants and then picked a fabric from the "Fabric Room" for the contestants to use. 4-11-09 Launch My Line 001.jpg 4-11-09 Launch My Line 002.jpg #Dress by Jeremy Scott April 12 Recording studios Lady Gaga and Marilyn Manson went into a recording studios to add new vocals to the Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix of "LoveGame". LGMM.JPG GagaManson.png April 13 "Paparazzi" :Main articles: Paparazzi, Meeno This was the first of two days of shooting. They filmed it at a mansion in Bel-Air ant at Villa de Leon. Some of the murders scene were also filmed on that day including the dogs cameo. Paparazzi 010.jpg|1 Paparazzi 011.jpg Paparazzi 009.jpg|2 Paparazzi3.jpg|3 Paparazzi3 2.jpg|4 Paparazzi Shot.png|5 Paparazzi 007.jpg|6 Paparazzi10.jpg|7 Paparazzi 001.jpg #Outfit by Boudicca, shoes by Fendi #Lightning earing by Unknown, outfit by Thierry Mugler, shoes by Dolce & Gabbana #Shoulder piece by Unknown, "Minerva" neckpiece by Betony Vernon for Swarovski Runaway Rocks, animal sheer print by Thierry Mugler, sunglasses by Hi Tek Designs by Alexander, metal corset belt by Dolce & Gabbana, crystal sandals by Giuseppe Zanotti for Balmain, hair disk by Haus of Gaga #Wheelchair by Michael Schmidt, bra by Faire Frou Frou #Robot outfit by Thierry Mugler, crutches by Michael Schmidt #Sea-Shell Bathing Suit by Jeremy Scott, Lucite metal bra by Thierry Mugler, shoes by John Galliano, Bullet belt (worn as a sash) by B. Åkerlund for Haus of Gaga #Bondage bra and corset by The Blonds, jewelry by NOir Jewelry, sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Emilio Pucci, glove cape by Glovedup Gloves Katsuya restaurant After a long day of filiming the "Paparazzi" music video, Gaga went out for dinner at Katsuya Restaurant. 4-14-09 Katsuya Restaurant.jpg 4-14-09 Leaving Katsuya Restaurant 002.jpg April 14 "Paparazzi" :Main article: Paparazzi music video This was the 2nd day of shooting. They filmed it at Villa de Leon in California. Jeremy Scott was on the set to see his custom outfit during the "I Killed My Boyfriend" scene and also created an outfit with B. Akerlund at the last minute out of film stock. 5-11-09 In LA with Speedy.jpg|1 Paparazzi9.jpg|2 Paparazzi2.jpg|3 Paparazzi7.png.jpg|4 Paparazzi 004.jpg|5 #Fingerless gloves custom made by Glovedup Gloves, white corset by Mr. Peal for Thierry Mugler, bra by Faire Frou Frou, ring by Dior, Heart Necklace by Tom Binns, Diamond Bracelets by Loree Rodkin, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti #"Minnie" sunglasses by Linda Farrow with Jeremy Scott, yellow bodysuit by Jeremy Scott, ring by NOir Jewelry, shoes by Chanel #Crystal embellished corset by Thierry Mugler, crystals sunglasses, jewelry by Unknown #Vintage hat by Unknown, film stock outfit by Jeremy Scott and B. Åkerlund for Haus of Gaga #Metal bustier dress by Dolce & Gabbana Los Angeles International Airport Right after wrapping the music video, Gaga embarked on a plane to the United Kingdom. {C} 4-14-09 LAX Airport.jpg #Outfit by Jeremy Scott, shoes by Balenciaga April 15 London Heathrow Airport Gaga arrived at Heathrow Airport in the evening. 4-15-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg 4-15-09 Heathrow Airport 002.jpg The Blakes Hotel Gaga arrived at The Blakes Hotel at night. 09-04-15 London.jpg 4-15-09 Hotel.jpg April 16 The Blakes Hotel Gaga was seen leaving and arriving at the Blakes Hotel wearing a lavender wig. 09-04-16 London1.jpg 4-16-09 Hotel.jpg 4-16-09 Leaving the Blakes Hotel 001.jpg Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (BBC One) Gaga was interviewed about her name and her unusual fashion. She was also asked to explain the meaning behind Poker Face. She performed Poker Face in a metal dress. 4-16-09 Jonathon Ross Show 1.jpg|1 4-17-09 J Ross.jpg 4-16-09 The Jonathan Ross Show Backstage 001.jpg 4-16-09 Jonathon Ross Show 2.jpg|2 #Dress by Ashley Isham (Spring/Summer 2009) with Ruthie Davis (Pop, Spring 2009) #Dress by Dolce & Gabbana (Spring/Summer 2007) with Ruthie Davis (Pop, Spring 2009) Bungalow 8 Club Lady Gaga left Bungalow 8 club, and was encountered by a swarm of Paparazzi. She pulled out a camera and took pictures of the paparazzi as she made her way to a car. Lady-gaga-strip-4169-7.jpg 4-16-09 Bunglow 8 Club.jpg 4-16-09 Leaving Bungalow 8 Club 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Emilio Pucci, shoes by Ruthie Davis April 17 Shopping at Dolce & Gabbana Lady Gaga was seen out shopping at Dolce & Gabbana in London in the morning. 09-04-17 London.jpg 4-17-09 Shopping at D & G 002.jpg 4-17-09 Shopping at D & G 003.jpg April 18 Hotel : Main articles: Thomas Rabsch, Frank Lothar Lange 4-18-09 Thomas Rabsch 003.jpg 4-18-09 Frank Lothar Lange 027.jpg Bild.de Interview : Main article: Bild.de - Between photoshoots 4-18-09 Bild DE Interview 001.png Schlag den Raab (ProSieben) : Main article: Schlag den Raab Lady Gaga performed "Poker Face". 4-18-09 Schlag den raab.png 4-18-09 Schlag Den Raab 002.JPG 4-18-09 Schlag Den Raab 003.JPG April 19 Out and about in Milan 4-19-09 Out and about in Milan 001.jpg Quelli che... il Calcio (Rai Due) Lady Gaga performed Poker Face with three male dancers and was then interviewed directly after the performance. 4-19-09 Quelli che il calcio.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace, outfit by Jeremy Scott, shoes by Unknown Dolce & Gabbana Showroom Gaga visited the Dolce & Gabbana Showroom while in Italy and acquired new fashion pieces. A video was recorded in the showroom of Gaga drawing sketches for some of her costumes. 4-19-09 D+G Showroom.jpg Unknown Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed while in Italy. Only a short video of this interview exists. 4-19-09 Interview in Italy 001.JPG Leaving Heathrow Airport 4-19-09 Leaving Heathrow Airport 001.jpg 4-19-09 Leaving Heathrow Airport 002.jpg Arriving Hotel Lady Gaga returned to London and was spotted arriving at her hotel, wearing some of the new Dolce & Gabbana pieces she got in Italy. 4-19-09 Arriving at London Hotel.jpg 4-19-09 Hotel.jpg #Sunglasses, top and skirt, shoes by Dolce & Gabbana April 20 Hotel Gaga was seen leaving her hotel to go to BBC Radio Studios. 4-20-09 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg Live Lounge with Jo Whiley : Main article: BBC Radio 1 Lady Gaga was seen arriving at the radio station. She was interviewed there. She was also seen leaving the station. 4-20-09 BBC Studios.jpg 4-20-09 BBC Studios 002.jpg 4-20-09 BBC Studios 003.jpg #Sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Charles Anastase Out and about in London 4-20-09 In London 001.jpg 4-20-09 In London 002.jpg 4-20-09 Out and about in London 001.jpg 4-20-09 Out and about in London 002.jpg 4-20-09 Out and about in London 003.jpg The Paul O' Grady Show (Channel 4) Lady Gaga had an interview with Paul O'Grady commenting on fashion and her music during The Paul O'Grady Show was still airing. After the interview, she gave O'Grady one of her hairpieces and offered the kids in the audience candy and ate some herself. She also took part in the goo competition. She performed "Poker Face". 4-20-09 Paul O Grady Show 1.jpg 4-20-09 Paul o Grady 002.jpg #Shoes by KTZ Hakkasan restaurant After the Paul o Grady show. Lady Gaga went out for dinner at Hakkasan Restaurant. 4-20-09 Arriving restaurant 001.jpg|1 4-20-09 Arriving restaurant 002.jpg 4-20-09 Hakkasan Restaurant.jpg|2 4-20-09 Hakkasan restaurant 003.jpg 4-20-09 Hakkasan restaurant 002.jpg|3 4-20-09 Leaving Hakkasan restaurant 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Emilio Pucci, jacket by Bruno Pieters, shoes by KTZ April 21 BBC Breakfast (BBC/BBC News channel) Gaga was interviewed. She discussed how she is leaving the UK in a few hours. She talked about where her name "Lady Gaga" originated from, her performance of an acoustic version of Poker Face on BBC Radio, her hair, and her teacups. 4-21-09 BBC Breakfast Program.jpg #Jacket by Bruno Pieters Arriving at Capital Radio Gaga returned to the hotel with the Capital Radio studio. 4-21-09 Arriving Capital Radio 001.jpg 95.8 Capital FM Performed an acoustic version of "Paparazzi" for the first time. 4-21-09 Capitol Radio.jpg The Blakes Hotel Lady Gaga was seen leaving the Blakes Hotel to go to the Netherlands. 4-21-09 Blakes Hotel.jpg 4-21-09 Leaving Blakes Hotel 002.jpg #Shoes by Christian Louboutin April 22 Park Hotel Lady Gaga was spotted leaving Park Hotel in Amsterdam to go perform at Mooi! Weer De Leeuw. 4-22-09 Leaving Park Hotel 001.JPG 4-22-09 Leaving Park Hotel 002.JPG #Sunglasses by Unknown, dress by Jean-Charles de Castelbajac, shoes by John Galliano Mooi! Weer De Leeuw (Vara) : Main article: Mooi! Weer De Leeuw Lady Gaga performed an acoustic version of Poker Face, and backstage, Gaga gave an interview in a red outfit. 4-22-09 Mooi! Leer de Leeuw.jpg 4-22-09 Mooi! Weer de Leeuw 002.JPG 4-22-09 Backstage Interview 001.png #Jacket by Bruno Pieters #Outfit by Jean-Charles de Castelbajac April 23 Leaving Hotel 4-23-09 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg 4-23-09 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg Leaving Café Regalia 4-23-09 Leaving Café Regalia 001.jpg 4-23-09 Leaving Café Regalia 002.jpg Le Grand Palais Gaga went to Le Grand Palais in Paris to see "Le grand monde d'Andy Warhol" Big World of Andy Warhol exhibit which was shown from March 18 to July 23, 2009. During her visit, she called David LaChapelle to talk with him about the painting she saw that intrigued her. 4-23-09 Le Grand Palais 001.jpg|1 4-23-09 Le Grand Palais 002.jpg|2 Le Grand Journal (Canal+) Gaga performed an acoustic version of Poker Face which moved into the original version after the first verse. She was interviewed as well. She also was interviewed in the "Question Box". 4-23-09 La Boite A Questiones.JPG 4-23-09 Le Grand Journal.jpg Leaving Hotel Lady Gaga was seen leaving her hotel later in the day to go attend the Hogan Charity Cocktail. 4-23-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris.jpg 4-23-09 Out in Paris 002.jpg Hogan Charity Cocktail for Best Buddies Association Benefit Lady Gaga attended this party event in the evening. 4-23-09 Charity Cocktail Party.jpg 4-23-09 Hogan Charity 001.jpg 4-23-09 Hogan Charity 002.jpg April 24 Primavera POP 2009 : Main articles: Los 40 Principales, La Cubierta de Leganés Gaga performed "Poker Face" and "Just Dance" at the festival hosted by the radio station Los 40 Principales in Madrid. 4-24-09 Primavera Pop 2009 Poster.jpg 4-24-09 Primavera Pop.jpg #Jacket by Bruno Pieters, leather bodysuit and ankle boots by Unknown April 25 Moscow Lady Gaga was spotted by the paparazzis when she arrived in Moscow. 4-25-09 Arriving in Moscow.jpg Press conference at Famous Club :Main article: Famous Club Gaga hosted a press conference before her performance at Famous club. 4-25-09 Press Conference in Russia.jpg 4-25-09 Press conference at Famous Club 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace and jacket by Bruno Pieters The Fame Ball: Famous Club :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Famous Club They performed a showcase, a shortened and without props version of The Fame Ball at Famous Club in Russia with a custom set list. She wore one outfit with gold shoulders, and none of her other Fame Ball outfits. She returned to her Fame Ball outfits on the next Fame Ball concert. 4-25-09 Arriving in Moscow Famous Club.jpg 4-25-09 Backstage 001.png #Jacket by Jeremy Scott Red Square Gaga took a picture in front of Saint Basil's Cathedral where police officer tried to arrest her for wearing leather. At a later show, Gaga recalled the event: :"I was having a little photo shoot and all of a sudden the police came out of nowhere and clapped their fingers mimed the hand gesture - I said, 'I think it means whore in Russian.'" The police officers mistook her for a streetwalker and had trouble believing she wasn’t even when she took out her ID. She included one of the pictures taken on the Book of Gaga with a written caption next to it: "The photo that almost got me arrested in RUSSIA :) I have it lol". 4-25-09 Red Square in Moscow.jpg 4-25-09 Red Square 001.jpg #Sunglasses by Versace April 26 Arriving at Sers Hotel Gaga was seen arriving at her hotel in Paris. 4-26-09 Sers Hotel 001.jpg 4-26-09 At Sers Hotel 001.png Attention Musique Fraîche (SFR) :: Main article: Attention Musique Fraîche Lady Gaga was interviewed by Attention Musique Fraîche (Warning Fresh Music) at her hotel room. 4-26-09 Attention Musique Fraiche.JPG 4-26-09 Attention Musique Fraîche 002.jpg April 27 Henri Tullio :: Main Article: Henri Tullio 4-27-09 Henri Tullio 001.jpg 4-27-09 Henri Tullio 003.jpg 4-27-09 Henri Tullio 008.jpg 4-27-09 Henri Tullio 012.jpg 4-27-09 Henri Tullio 015.jpg Paris Premiere Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed in a French art museum. 4-27-09 Paris Premiere Interview 001.png Fun Radio Lady Gaga performed Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) for the first time on the radio. 4-27-09 Fun Radio.jpg 4-27-09 Fun Radio Backstage 001.jpg 4-27-09 After Fun Radio.jpg #Jacket by Bruno Pieters Leaving Hotel Lady Gaga was photographed leaving her hotel at night. 4-27-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris 001.jpg 4-27-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris 002.jpg April 28 101.3 SWR3 FM Gaga met Pierre M. Krauss. She was also interviewed. One of the first of the day. 4-28-09 SWR3 Radio.jpg Meeting Pierre M Krause 001.jpg Nachtmagazin, Leute Heute Lady Gaga was interviewed by Nachtmagazin and Leute Heute. 4-28-09 Nachtmagazin Interview 001.JPG Zapata :: Main Article: Zapata Nightclub Special show hosted by SWR3. Gaga was also seen backstage before the event. Gaga performed a short setlist of songs including: "LoveGame", "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "The Fame", "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)", "Poker Face" (Acoustic), "Paparazzi" (Acoustic), "Just Dance", and "Poker Face". 4-28-09 Backstage Zapata Club 001.jpg 4-28-09 SWR3 Lady Gaga Party.jpg 4-28-09 After SWR3 Lady Gaga Party 001.jpg April 29 London Heathrow Airport Lady Gaga arrived at the Heathrow Airport in the morning to take a flight back to the United States. 4-29-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg 4-29-09 Arriving Heathrow Airport 002.jpg John F. Kennedy International Airport Gaga arrived at JFK Airport in the evening after a long flight from London. 4-29-09 JFK Airport 001.jpg April 30 New York Gaga was seen coming out of a taxi in New York City in the afternoon going to an undisclosed location. 4-30-09 Coming out Taxi 001.jpg|1 4-30-09 In New York.jpg Category:2009 fashion